Forum:Strawhat Allies and Divisions
I am starting this thread because of posts in the Second 10th member thread. where i posted this Great Pirate D: i want to address the whole Strawhats with divisions like Whitebeard thing he has no where near enough people for that if my understanding of what a division is. A division is still apart of the crew the commander are just in charge of one division each so if Whitebeard had lets say 1400 crew members and 14 divisions each would have around 100 members each or if it was 700 crew member then it be around 50 members in each division but it still makes up just the Whitebeard crew on top of the he has allies who are there own seperate crews who support Whitebeard i will start a thread for this so just put anything about Strawhat allies and divisions in there so not to further clutter this thread. So who thinks the Strawhats will have Divisions, how will they be set up? And who thinks they have allies or will have allies and who are they and or who will they be? Great Pirate D: I will start off by listing off who i think are current allies, why i think they are, and if they are anytime allies or conditional allies. Places: can be comsidered more supports than allies. some place will be in the next list 1. Foosha_Village because of Luffy 2. Cocoyasi_Village because of Nami and The Strawhats saving them 3. Shimotsuki_Village because of Zoro(the young swordsmen there really look up to him plus the one he was there with might fight for him as well) 4. Skypiea because of the Strawhats 5. Water_7 because of the Strawhats 6. Amazon Lily because of Luffy People/groups: Anytime they are called to help 1. Zeff and the Baratie because of Sanji and Luffy a.k.a Chore boy 2. Johnny and Yosaku because of Zoro 3. Vivi because of The Strawhats 4. The Royal Family of Alabasta and Kohza and his former rebel army because of Vivi and the Strawhats 5. Franky Family because of Franky 6. Iceberg and Galley-La company becausemthe Strawhats 7. Hancock and the Kuja pirates 8. Rayleigh and Shakki because of Luffy 9. the remaining members of The Whitebeard pirates 10. Ivankov and the Kamabakka Kingdom because of Luffy and Sanji 11. Lola and her crew because of the strawhats 12. Weatheria because of Nami 13. Heracles and giant creature because of Usopp 14. Giant birds and warrior because of Chopper 15. Revolutionaries because of Robin 16. Duval and the rosie life riders or whatever they go by now because of Sanji People/groups: conditional 1. Whitebeard old allies (maybe but only in a big battle) because of Luffy 2. Soul King fans (only for distractions) because of Brook 3. Dragon and The Revolutionary Army (only in a major battle against the World Government) 4. Some or all Supernovas (only in major battles against common enemy) ......................... List still being revised 02:46, April 23, 2012 (UTC)Great Pirate D 02:46, April 23, 2012 (UTC) No divisions, only allies: Kuja Pirates, Sun Pirates, Rolling Pirates, Whitebeard Pirates, Red Haired Pirates, Revolutionaries, Okama, Alabasta, Water-7, Rayleigh, Rosie Life Riders, Various Islands the SH Pirates went to during Seperation Arc, etc. There will be at least 1 division for fishmans. Shirahoshi has her own ship.